


Forgotten Streets

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For drabblechallenge image challenge for May</p><p>Methos reminisces....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Streets

He walked through the deserted streets, the rain beating a tattoo on his umbrella as he went. He could remember when this had been a thriving city. When flower merchants, and street urchins hocking newspapers filled the corners and horses ridden by fancy men or pulling fancy carriages crowded the streets. Those days gave way to horseless carriages then Model T’s newer cars. He couldn't remember exactly when they the streets became deserted and building boarded up. He just knew they had. 

Now those days lay forgotten only in the memories of those like him with long lifelines like him. 


End file.
